Aucune émotion
by Loubett
Summary: Aucune émotion. Ne jamais rien montrer. C’est la règle et tout le monde le sait dans ma famille..."


Voilà une nouvelle one shot. Ecrite pendant un cours de philo... Elle st très courte donc dite moi ce que vous en pensez. Tous les personnages, l'univers sont à J.K.R. Bonne lecture et laissez des reviews !!!

Aucune émotion. Ne jamais rien montrer. C'est la règle et tout le monde le sait dans ma famille. Dix sept ans que je m'y plie sans me poser de question. Même maintenant devant son cercueil je n'y arrive pas. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. C'est la seule personne pour qui j'aurais tout fait. Ce que j'ai fait soit dit en passant. Mais là je n'arrive pas à me laisser aller. Je sais qu'ils se disent tous que je ne devais pas vraiment l'aimer puisque je ne le montre pas mais ça ne sort pas. J'essaie. Je vous jure que j'aimerais être comme Potter qui laisse couler de petites larmes discrètes. Mais je n'y arrive pas tout simplement. Mon père devrait être fière de moi. Même le jour le plus triste de ma vie je ne montre pas mes émotions. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait. Un Malfoy doit être programmé génétiquement pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Je ne sais pas.

Little-Weasley s'approche de moi et commence à essayer de me tirer en dehors du cimetière. Il fait nuit. Je n'avais pas remarqué. Elle aimait s'asseoir face au lac avec un livre sur ses genoux et regarder le soleil se coucher. Si elle n'avait pas le moral, elle chantonnait une chanson toute douce qui la faisait pleurer. Vous connaissez beaucoup de filles vous qui chantent et pleurent en même temps ? Moi non. Pas avant elle en tout cas. Son sourire était magnifique. Il donnait envie de sourire à ceux qui la voyait. Même moi j ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Mais cette guerre… Cette putain de guerre nous a tout pris. Même son sourire. Je ne le voyais plus. Elle a commencé à arrêter de sourire quand la première liste de mort est apparue dans le journal. On se détestait tellement. Mais j'avais quand même remarqué la disparitions de ce sourire.

Elle n'était pas d'une beauté hallucinante. Mais il y avait ce charme qui se dégageait d'elle. Combien de fois j'ai eu envie de lui piquer ses livres juste pour voir sa réaction ? Cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux qui s'allumait quand nous entamions nos joutes verbales. La pousser aux larmes. Seul moyen en ma possession pour que notre haine n'évolue pas dans le sens contraire._ De la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas et je me suis toujours interdit de le franchir. Pas pour moi mais pour toi._ Comment aurais-je put faire s'ils t'avaient tué. Tu ne savais pas de quoi ils étaient capable pour l'honneur de la famille. Je crois qu'ils n'ont jamais compris que notre honneur était sali depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'ils avaient acceptés de servir ce malade. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient laissée asservir par cette face de serpent.

Je n'ai jamais su ce qui t'avais attiré chez moi. Je faisais tout pour que tu me déteste. Ca n'a pas marché. Tu m'as aimé. On s'est aimé. Au début je ne voulais pas. Combien de fois je t'ais humilié en te repoussant, en te rabaissant en public. Tu n'as a jamais craqué. En tout cas jamais devant moi. Tu pleurais la nuit, persuadée que je dormais alors que je m'efforçais de ne pas t'avouer ce que je ressentais. Je suis devenue de plus en plus méchant. Jusqu'à je trouve ce qui te faisait le plus souffrir. L'indifférence. Je l'avais lu dans un bouquin : "Le contraire de l'amour n'est pas la haine mais l'indifférence. En effet, la haine montre qu'il existe toujours des sentiments entre les deux personnes concernées." Je l'ai donc ignoré pendant trois mois. Tous les soirs en rentrant, je l'entendais pleuré. Tous les soirs en rentrant je voulais te prendre dans mes bras et de te réconforté. Tous les soirs je voulais que tu arrêtes de pleurer et te dire ce que je ressentais. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Pour toi pour moi. Je ne t'ai jamais dit ce que je ressentais.

Puis un jour tu as craqué. Tu m'as rejoint dans mon lit et dormis dans mes bras. Tu faisais des cauchemars. J'ai fais semblant de te croire juste pour pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras. On n'a jamais été un couple. On se détestait toujours autant le jour, mais le soir dans mes bras nous nous aimions sans nous le dire. Je ne t'ai dis qu'une seule fois ce que je ressentais. Je pensais que tu dormais et que tu ne m'avais pas entendu mais en mourrant tu ne m'as dit qu'une seule chose "Ce soir là je t'ai entendu. Et c'est réciproque… Moi aussi je te hais autant que je t'aime…"

C'est pour ça que je suis devant ta tombe en train de pleurer. Little Weasley essaie de me réconforter car elle est la seule à avoir jamais compris qu'on s'aimait. Elle me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse tout doucement sur la joue. Elle sait. Aussi bien que moi ce que je ressens. On t'aimait tous les deux à notre manière. Elle comme une sœur, moi comme mon premier amour. Je t'aimerais toujours. Je suis triste de t'avoir perdu. Mais j'aurais au moins appris une chose avec toi, l'amour.


End file.
